GW Episode 23
|storyboard = |epidirector = |action = |anidirector = |assistani = |key = |2ndkey = |eyecatch = |tween = |designcoop = |previous = The "G" in Guts |next = Notorious B.I.G. |colors = VentoAureo }} is the twenty third episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred thirty sixth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 528 to Chapter 531 of the original manga. Summary Tiziano and Squalo's ambush on Team Bucciarati continues. Thanks to Talking Head, which has forced Narancia to lie and lure Giorno into the bathrooms, Clash was able to appear from a puddle and bite at Giorno's throat. Narancia summons Aerosmith and tries to shoot, but Clash can teleport faster than the bullets. Nonetheless, Tiziano warns his partner that Aerosmith can detect CO2 coming from Giorno; thus he must completely stop Giorno from breathing. Clash effortlessly evades Aerosmith's shots and baits Narancia into shooting into Giorno and one of the toilets, freeing Clash to head for the sewers. Narancia angrily shouts that he's lost track of the enemy, but Tiziano understands that Narancia means that he's still following Clash. Giorno deliberately let himself get shot by Narancia; the tracer bullets embedded in him are emitting CO2 for Aerosmith. This time, the miniature plane Stand shoots true, managing to wound Clash and force him back to the surface in one of the restaurant's aquariums. While Bucciarati, Abbacchio, and Mista are still following Moody Blues' replay (stuck since Moody Blues cannot replay a teleportation), Narancia steps into the dining room of the restaurant. Now at a disadvantage with the CO2 coming from Giorno, Squalo tries to warp Clash between bodies of water in the restaurant; however, his injuries have slowed his Stand's movements. Aerosmith lands several more shots as Clash flees to the kitchen, eventually cornering the shark-like Stand near a stove just as Giorno completely stops breathing. Despite his wounds, Squalo taunts Narancia through his Stand; the stove is now leaking gas that would cause an explosion if Aerosmith fires its guns. However, Narancia is unimpressed and sends Aerosmith to ram Clash head-on, cutting the enemy with its propeller before hurling it into a corner of the room. Narancia loudly declares his victory and calls for his teammates, only to be surprised that he actually said what he was thinking. Tiziano has momentarily deactivated Talking Head's ability, allowing Narancia's shout to lure the rest of the team into the kitchen. Narancia realizes that Mista is about to shoot Clash and tries to warn him about the gas, but Talking Head reactivates and forces Narancia to encourage him instead. When Mista shoots, the gas explodes and throws everyone away, causing a blaze that saturates Narancia's radar. Having been freed from Clash's jaws, Giorno uses his last breath to tell Narancia to chase the User instead of the Stand, giving him a brooch before Clash returns and makes him disappear. It proceeds to attack Team Bucciarati using the puddles of water around the kitchen; with Narancia forced to misdirect them, Mista and Abbacchio are wounded by their assailant. Realizing that he must deal with the enemy on his own, Narancia goes into the street to hunt his foes. Meanwhile, Squalo and Tiziano have descended from the rooftops, with the former wearing a cloak to hide his serious injuries. Seeing Narancia going in their direction, Squalo fears that their enemy is searching for the ragged breathing of an injured person; Tiziano points out that the many people in the surrounding crowd will throw Narancia off. He points out that Narancia keeps shouting that he's found the enemy; since Talking Head is still active, that must mean that he's lying. Suddenly, the pair see that Narancia is holding his own cut-off tongue at the tip of his knife, using Giorno's transformed brooch as a replacement tongue. Tiziano barely has time to curse Giorno's resourcefulness before Narancia addresses him directly; aware of the sheer number of signals on Aerosmith's radar, he was waiting for someone's breathing to change drastically when they saw him cut out his own tongue. He correctly guessed that the only thing that would cause such a reaction was if the person was the user of the Stand that was messing with his speech; therefore, the person beside Tiziano must be Clash's user. With their cover blown, Tiziano tells Squalo to recall Clash; however, there's no liquid close enough for the Stand to ambush Narancia from. Free to attack, Narancia has Aerosmith shoot at Squalo... ...but Tiziano shields him with his own body, collapsing in his partner's arms and splashing Narancia with his blood. With his last breaths, he weakly encourages Squalo to continue the mission, certain that they can still succeed despite things not going according to plan. Enraged by Tiziano's demise, Squalo vows revenge on all of Team Bucciarati - at his orders, Clash bursts out of the blood on Narancia's face and tears into his throat. Undeterred, Narancia sends Aerosmith to push Squalo high into the air, announcing that his entire team will make it out of Venice alive before having his Stand fill its target with bullets. With a final cry of'' "Volare Via"'', Clash goes flying out of Narancia as its user plummets to the ground, impotently wondering how the rogue Passione members still have hope before he joins Tiziano in death. As the onlookers react to the carnage, Narancia recalls Aerosmith and sees Giorno appear by a well in the square. Relieved to see that his ally is still breathing, Narancia internally acknowledges how inspiring and helpful Giorno was during the battle, considering him a major asset to the team. With their enemies defeated and their wounds healed, Team Bucciarati uses their small window of opportunity to leave Venice and head to an airport. Their next stop is Sardinia. Appearances |Color2 = VA2 |Av2 = TizianoAvAnim.png |Av3 = NaranciaAvAnim2.png |Status2 = |Av4 = GiornoAvAnim.png |Name4 = Giorno Giovanna |Av5 = AbbacchioAvAnim.png |Name5 = Leone Abbacchio |Name6 = Guido Mista |Name7 = Bruno Bucciarati |Av6 = MistaAvAnim.png |Av7 = BrunoAvAnim.png |Av8 = CocoJumboAvAnim.png |Name8 = Coco Jumbo |Av9 = BossAvAnim.png |Name9 = Diavolo |Status9 = |SName9 = The Boss }} |Color2 = VA2 |Av2 = ClashAvAnim.png |Av3 = AerosmithAvAnim.png |Status2 = |Av4 = MoodyBluesAvAnim.png |Name4 = Moody Blues |Av5 = GoldExperienceAvAnim.png |Name5 = Gold Experience |Name6 = Sex Pistols |Av6 = SexPistolsAvAnim.png |Status6 = }} Manga/Anime Differences Trivia * In the kitchen when Mista asks Narancia why he told him to shoot, one of the flaps on Mista's hat is his skin color. References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes